Meister and Armor?
by IRISHWULFHOUND
Summary: read it and find out, im to tired to write a good summery right now.
1. Chapter 1

My rage was unleashed as the bullies cornered me in the gym. It was after school and as usual they tried to beat me up because of my scar and red hair. Everything was in slow motion as they all tried to hit me at once, before they got within an inch of my face or gut I had already broken their arms. They screamed in pain as their bones shattered in their arms. While they lay on the ground on the ground crying I walked away. My mind had long since been twisted; there had been many reasons for it. The most prevalent being that I had a strange secret. It made me fearful and paranoid, I didn't trust anyone and eventually the paranoia made me lose most of my emotions. I don't even love anymore, not my parents or my sister, even when they were alive. I usually feel hollow when I'm not angry or afraid. The bell had rung and they were bound to found any second, as if on cue the intercom rung and said, "Would James Scourge please come to the office? Once again James Scourge to the office." I didn't even bother to leave the lobby; this was the last straw for them even if it was self-defense. I wouldn't be able to come onto school property ever again. I walked into the office and the principal was already filling out the paperwork. Before he addressed me he handed me the phone and three phone numbers, they had the three boy's parent's numbers on them and the girl's mother's cell. I called them up and explained what I had done and as expected they all said roughly the same thing, "what? Is this some kind of prank? Oh my god you little bastard! You are so sued, I'm coming over right now with my lawyer!" they didn't even bother with their children in the hospital, they just wanted money. Of which I had none, the orphanage had long since cut me off and were in no way legally responsible for me anymore. I still stayed there but that was mainly because I had nowhere else to go. Before too long they had arrived with their lawyers shoving papers at me from every direction, they knew that the school expelled me yesterday and had no affiliation with them; I had just come to clean out my locker. I didn't hear all the legal talk they were using as I walked away. They screamed threatened until I had gotten outside and started walking to the building with my locker at which the parents had already arrived. I let them scream and rant all they wanted before talking, "I wouldn't have hurt them if they had just left me alone. While I admit I could have just broken a few ribs since it was the last time I would see them I figured I would ignore etiquette and just end it. Be happy, I could have just as easily crushed their skulls." As I said all this and opened my locker the men had gotten increasingly angry. After I finished the biggest one tried to hit me, big mistake. I caught his fist and looked at him, "sir, I am sorry for what I did to your son, but this is the same situation as before and I think you want to keep your arms. I twisted it to dislocate it and went back to getting my stuff. At six feet I was a good size for my age but the man was easily 7 ½ feet and ripped. The smaller men instantly backed off but pulled knives. I sighed and used my power for the first time in years, my body started glowing black and in a flash of light I transformed. My body had turned into a black suit of armor with red trim, harder than anything I've put it up against. They pissed their pants and ran away screaming something about the devil. I turned back and went home with my stuff. The cops were already there so I climbed in through the window and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a man yelling, I was in a prison cell and the man was one of the fathers from the school. He was insisting that I was a demon sent from hell, and in a way he was right. It was the only rationalization that made much sense. One could speculate but unless you could go back in time and see exactly what happened, you would be just as, if not more confused about my "condition". I started laughing, I sounded like a madman. I've given up; I'm just going to leave. I transformed and ripped the cell bars apart and simply walked out, everyone was either to scared or to amazed to even try to stop me. I just kept walking, no matter how many people shot at me no matter what they used I just kept walking. In this form I didn't need to sleep or eat, so I just kept walking, and walking, and walking…

Two years later

I had no idea where I was, somewhere in a desert. I had been thinking about just what I was, even in these two years I was no closer to an answer than I was to knowing which came first, the chicken or the egg? I kept walking and eventually I came to an odd town, it was shaped kind of like a pyramid. I looked up at the sun and screamed. The locals looked at me with the confusion. The sun had a creepy smile, the clouds were behind it! Just as I was about to turn and run I was hit by a red ball in the back of my head making the helmet fly off. The armor was hollow (think Alfonse Elrick) but I could still feel my body; I could see my head roll across the street. I picked up the ball and handed it to the kid then picked up my head and walked towards the largest structure, obviously the place to get information. Walking through the city people stared but didn't shoot, somehow the news of an armored convict with forty grand on his head hadn't reached this place yet, odd. I was grateful for the reprieve but something felt off, like someone's presence was part of the city, as if they were the city. I entered the building and was greeted by a blue haired boy with a star tattoo on his shoulder, "WHATS THIS? A NEW STUDENT HAS ARRIVED AT THE ACADAMY? WELL THEN I SUPPOSE THAT I, BLACK STAR SHOULD SHOW HIM AROUND! COME ON KID I'LL SHOW YOU THE WAY TO LORD DEATH'S CHAMBERS!" As he dragged me throughout the school he kept screaming about how he would outshine god and beat death. Eventually we got to a room with a large cloaked figure and a man with red hair talking to each other. Black Star dragged me to the figure and tried to introduce me, "LORD DEATH SIR, I FOUND THIS NEW KID AND WANTED YOU TO SUPERVISE OUR FIGHT!" as soon as he said fight I bolted, only to be cut off by Black Star. He swung at me with his palms until he got a good grip on me and yelled, "SOUL MENACE!" I saw energy travel through his arm and before it could touch me I detached my arm and hit him as hard as I could. He went flying with a shocked expression on his face. When he hit the ground a girl ran to his side and checked for serious injuries. I've gotten angry, as I ran towards him I started yelling, "I'M TIRED OF EVERYONE TRYING TO KILL ME! FOR TWO YEARS I'VE RAN FROM IDIOTIC JACKASSES LIKE YOU JUST TRYING TO LIVE IN PEACE AND WHAT DO I GET FOR IT? I GET PEOPLE FIGHTING ME, CALLING ME A FREAK, A DEMON SPAWN OF HELL, AND TRYING TO KILL ME JUST FOR BEING DIFFERENT! WELL NOT ANYMORE, IF YOU WANT A FIGHT YOU'VE GOT ONE!" I wailed on him until I was about to kill him but the girl tackled me, "STOP! Don't hurt him!" I threw her off and picked up my arm, with it reattached I walked over to Black Star's beaten body and was about to crush his head when the figure pulled me away from him. In doing so he knocked off my head. Everyone in the room stared at me as I struggled to get free. Eventually I crushed his freakishly large hand and ran towards Black Star who was now conscious and waiting for me. The girl was nowhere to be seen but he had gotten his hands on a katana. When I got close he swung the sword and I caught it. I pulled it out of his hands and swung it, as I did energy pulsed through me. I couldn't move as the three people converged on me. I woke up in my human form in some kind of white room; I got up and headed towards the door but was grabbed by a man with a screw in his head. He smiled as he dragged me back to the bed and said, "I would like you to help me with a lesson in my class. Your power is interesting; I want to test it against the genie hunter. Of course I will pay you for your services, where would I send the money?" I sat back down before talking, "well first off, assuming I decide to help you, I actually have nowhere to go. Been running for two years now. Haven't eaten or slept once during the entire trip. Secondly, how much money we talking about?" He turned the screw a few times before talking again, "Well how about this: if you help me out I can arrange for you to get a job and a place to live. Would that work for you?" I laughed until my sides were hurting, "After two years of hiding from all civilization that sounds like a dream come true. Alright then, lead the way."


End file.
